


Companionable

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Escortau, F/F, Humor, M/M, Other, Politics, Trans Character, aromantic Seung, daeri - Freeform, topjungjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: "I'm an escort... a paid companion if you will. My clientele are discerning men who know class when they see it. There's nothing illegal about that. I fill the void in their lives... end of story."





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI in case you don't know already. Lee Jung Jae is an older actor friend of Seunghyun's with whom he has been seen in multiple ig pics. Jung Jae was even pictured besides Seunghyun at the MADE after party in Seoul. My point is... they're close.

"Choi... you're up." Seunghyun stood up, brushing himself off as he made his way towards the opened cell door. "Thank you Officer Monroe. You've been so hospitable." The young policeman ignored the comment as he ushered his charge through the squad room towards the captain's office. Seunghyun raised a brow as the door was opened for him. "Have a seat Choi. The captain would like a word with you." Seunghyun sat down side eyeing the officer as he did. "You're being awfully cold, Officer Monroe. After all we've been through together I'd think you'd be a little warmer towards me." Officer Monroe frowned down at Seunghyun, clearly perplexed. "I don't know..." Seunghyun's face broke out into a cheeky smirk. "I've been searched many times before, but never quite so... rigorously." All the color drained from the young officer's face just as Captain Park cleared her throat. "That's enough Seunghyun." Then turning to the young officer as she approached them both. "You can leave now Officer Monroe." Seunghyun held out a hand in greeting. "How nice to see you again Bom." Bom shook his hand then took her seat behind her desk. "I wish I could say the same, Seunghyun." Tilting his head, Seunghyun pouted. "Oh Bom... you're going to give me an inferiority complex." Leaning back in her chair more comfortably, Bom chuckled. "I highly doubt that. I've never met anyone with better self esteem." Seunghyun snorted as he too relaxed in his seat. "Well if you can't love yourself, who can you love? So are you releasing me or what? Not that I don't love this time together." 

Bom leaned forward onto her desk. "Seunghyun, you and I both know that you'll be released. You've obviously got some pretty powerful friends in your corner. I'd like to implore you once again to think about trading in this life you're leading." Seunghyun raised a brow, look of amusement on his face. "Honestly Bom... you make my life sound... seedy. I'm just a business man... a very successful business man." Bom sighed, standing up leaning with her hands on the desk in front of her. "Seunghyun you're a..." Seunghyun stood as well, mirroring her posture. "I'm an escort... a paid companion if you will. My clientele are discerning men who know class when they see it. There's nothing illegal about that. I fill the void in their lives... end of story." Bom stood up straight, relaxing her posture. "I could speak to the District Attorney on your behalf. If you hand over your list of clientele then we could grant you immunity." Seunghyun scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "That old chestnut again? Why would I turn on the people who are good to me? You're ridiculous. Have I made bail or not because you're really starting to bore me." Bom sighed, defeated finally. "Come on... let's get your personal effects. I'm sure your two watch dogs are circling the block as we speak." 

Seunghyun took his time checking over every item to make sure it was all there... slipping every ring on carefully. Bom stood by watching him. "One more thing before you leave." Seunghyun looked over at her as he wrapped his coat over his shoulders. "What is it? I'm not inclined to be cordial right now so please make it brief." Bom glared over at him. "Whatever you may call yourself, you're still breaking the law. The law which I've sworn to uphold. I like you Seunghyun, but that doesn't mean I won't bust your ass if we catch you again." Seunghyun stared at her, stone faced. "Was that it, Captain?" Bom shook her head, handing him a business card. "No, it isn't. Take my card... again. Call me if you change your mind or... if you need someone. I know it was a long time ago, but we were friends once." Seunghyun nodded curtly. "Fine... good night." He strode off with his faux fur draped over his shoulders towards the elevators. Just before he entered it, he tossed her card into the trash. 

Bom had been correct, his two watch dogs were indeed circling the block waiting for his release. A quick text to Daesung was all that it took to have them pulling his black Mercedes SUV up to the curb to pick him up. Seunghyun heaved a sigh of relief as he sunk down into the leather interior as Seungri pulled away from the police station. "Oh my god! Are you alright? What happened? How did you get picked up? We've been so worried!" Seunghyun ran a hand through his dark locks, trying to keep up. "Calm down Ri. Concentrate on the road please. I'm fine." Daesung turned around to face Seunghyun from the passenger seat. "I told her that I should drive. She's been talking a mile a minute since we got your phone call." Seunghyun waved her off with a slight smile. "It's alright. I understand how upsetting it must have been. I'm sorry I had to disturb you two with that late phone call." Daesung rolled her eyes at him. "It was no disturbance. Besides... you couldn't exactly call the congressman from the police station yourself, now could you? I'm assuming that bitch, Bom was there." Seunghyun nodded, closing his eyes to fend off the headache he could feel just edging closer. "Mmm hmm.... she was." Seungri glanced in the rear view mirror as she pulled into the underground garage. "I know Bom can be a bitch at times, but she was always nice to me in high school." Daesung turned to face her girlfriend, stunned expression on her face. "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking." Seungri unbuckled her seatbelt then stared over at Daesung cluelessly. "What? No... Bom was..." Daesung opened her door, stepping out of the vehicle before Seungri could finish. Seungri turned to Seunghyun who hadn't made a move to exit the backseat yet. "What's her problem?" Seunghyun adjusted his coat around himself more snuggly. "I don't know Seungri. She's your girlfriend. Can you maybe think of a reason that she would hate Bom so much?" Seungri frowned, thinking hard. "Bom is beautiful and she always seemed to like me.... oh. Oh! You don't think that's it, do you?" Seunghyun opened his car door up. "I don't think anything right now except that I'm in desperate need of a shower." 

10:00 am the next morning Seunghyun strolled out of his bedroom dressed in his black and red silk kimono robe which he'd picked up on a trip to Japan last year with the girls. Daesung greeted him with a cup of coffee and a smile. "Sleep well?" Seunghyun returned her smile, accepting the coffee as he took his seat on the sofa. "Not too bad considering. What about you? Where is your noisier half this morning?" Daesung moved to the desk in the corner of the room, busying herself with the laptop that was there. "She took the car to have it serviced. She should be back soon." Seunghyun sipped his coffee quietly for a moment just savoring the flavor. "Do I have anything today?" Daesung stood and approached him. "You've got a late lunch appointment with Mr. Kim. Do you want me to cancel it? I could say that you're ill." Seunghyun stood up, handing her his coffee cup. "Not just yet. Let me make a phone call first." Daesung followed him with her eyes as Seunghyun headed towards his bedroom. "The Congressman?" Seunghyun nodded, as he turned back to look at her. "Yes, I need to thank him for helping me. Would you be a love and run me a bath?" Daesung smiled, moving forward immediately. "Of course. Just let me know about Mr. Kim so that I can phone him." Seunghyun picked up his phone. "I will. Thank you so much Dae." 

Two hours later, Seunghyun emerged from his room once again only this time he was dressed in casually chic attire, choosing to wear a pair of BLK black skinny jeans along with a dress shirt and jacket from Kenzo Menswear. Since he was going to meet a very special client, he'd added one of his favorite Tom Ford textured ties as well. "You look very handsome as usual, Seung." Seunghyun smiled over at his friend and chauffeur. "Thank you Ri. That's so sweet of you to say. Did you have the car washed today while you were out?" Seungri nodded, pulling on her short black jacket. "I sure did. Vacuumed too. Are you ready to go?" Seunghyun pulled on his own coat with Daesung's assistance. "I am ready." He turned to Daesung briefly. "Thank you Dae." Seungri smiled as she opened up the apartment's door. "Be back soon." 

Seunghyun stepped out of the Mercedes and onto the curb. "Thank you Ri. I'll text you when I need to be picked up." Seungri closed the car door behind Seunghyun then nodded. "Alright... have a nice lunch." Seunghyun didn't wait for the car to pull away before he entered the building. As he rode the elevator up he sent a quick text then checked his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his necktie. Seunghyun exited the elevator and made his way down the quiet hallway, stopping in front of the apartment he'd been to many times prior and knocked gently. "Seunghyun... it's so nice to see you. Please come in." Seunghyun stepped over the threshold, smiling politely at his host. "Jung Jae... you are very kind. I'd like to offer you my sincerest thanks for your assistance with my unfortunate situation last night. You're a true friend." The congressman smiled as he helped Seunghyun off with his coat. "Think nothing of it. You've been such a kind supporter of mine all this time. The least I could do was return the favor." Seunghyun chuckled as he accepted the glass of wine that he was offered. "I guess that I was extremely lucky that you happened to be in the state when I needed you most." Jung Jae raised a brow, tipping his own wine glass towards Seunghyun slightly. "I think maybe we're both lucky that I'm here. Hungry?" Seunghyun smirked, licking the wine off of his lips. "Starving. What's on the menu?" 

"How are things in Washington these days? Finding it easy enough to navigate?" Jung Jae placed his fork down, exchanging it for his wine glass instead. "It's not without its challenges. It's hard enough being a minority... add to that being the new guy. It's... daunting at times." Seunghyun placed his own fork upon his plate to give the congressman his undivided attention. "I think you'll make a difference... have made one already just by getting elected. The first Korean openly gay state representative, you should be proud." Jung Jae nodded, sitting back in his chair. "I am of course. I just want to do the right things now that I am there." Seunghyun smiled over at him, lifting a forkful of his swordfish piccata for emphasis. "Well if you're career in public service ever does go wrong, you can always fall back on your amazing cooking skills." Jung Jae chuckled, picking his own fork back up as well. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. Would you hire me as your personal chef if I needed the work?" Seunghyun glanced over at him, mischievous smile upon his lips. "I'm afraid I couldn't. I've already got Daesung and she'd likely murder me in my sleep if I replaced her." 

A short while later, both men were in the kitchen together cleaning up. Seunghyun had taken off his jacket, rolled his sleeves up and loosened his tie a bit. Jung Jae was already much more casually attired choosing to wear a pair of jeans and a smart looking green sweater. He wore suits every day for his job so Seunghyun understood his desire to be more laid back when he could get away with it. He was an extremely handsome man regardless of what he was wearing. Seunghyun rinsed out the final glass to load into the dishwasher, turning away from the sink as he wiped off his hands. He didn't enjoy tedious household tasks as a rule, but he didn't mind pitching in when it was necessary. The congressman had been good to him for years. All throughout his terms in the state legislature he had remained a friend that could be counted upon. Of course their relationship was mutually beneficial... the best business relationships always were. Seunghyun could only assume now that he was a congressman that their relationship would be coming to an understandable end. Jung Jae pressed closer to Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around the escort's waist. "I'm very glad that you were free today... that I was free." Seunghyun licked his lips as he let his own arms slide up and around the older man's neck. "I wasn't... I cancelled another appointment for you." Jung Jae smiled upon hearing that. "You didn't have to." Seunghyun brought his lips closer to Jung Jae's... so close that the other man could feel every breath that he took. "I really did. You know it and I know it... don't be coy." Jung Jae tilted his head slightly, aching to taste the lips in front of him. "I'm not being coy. I wouldn't want you to disappoint any of your other..." Seunghyun nipped at Jung Jae's bottom lip playfully. "You don't give a damn about my other clients." Jung Jae chuckled and Seunghyun could feel it vibrate through his body. "That's true, I don't. Especially when you're here pressed up against me like this. I don't give a damn about much right now except getting us both out of these clothes." 

Jung Jae captured Seunghyun's lips finally, groaning as he pulled the younger man's thigh up onto his hip as he did so. Seunghyun was lifted up onto the countertop as he wrapped his legs around the congressman's waist, dragging him as close as possible. Jung Jae's lips made their way down the smooth column of Seunghyun's neck as his hand simultaneously worked to pull his tie off so that he could unbutton his shirt. "I think you wear these types of clothes just to frustrate me." Seunghyun chuckled in his grasp. "It's no fun if it's easy. What's a Christmas present without the pretty wrapping?" Jung Jae tossed the offending tie off to the side finally starting on Seunghyun's shirt buttons. "Well then I'd say I must have been a very good boy to have you under my tree." Seunghyun shrugged his shirt off as they congressman began to work on his chest with his talented mouth. "Hmmm.... must have been... but then we both know just how bad you can also be." Jung Jae smirked up at him then, his tongue working a nipple to a fine point. "Mmmm.... you love that side of me." Seunghyun's eyes slipped closed as his hips bucked up for friction. "Yes.... I.... do." 

Seeing Seunghyun in a state of arousal did more for Jung Jae than any of their previous activities. He connected their lips in a scorching kiss as his fingers continued to massage Seunghyun's sensitive nipples. Seunghyun began pulling off the older man's sweater anxious to be skin to skin. Once they were, Jung Jae wasted no time in rolling on a condom, sliding Seunghyun forward a bit and pressing inside with an almost relieved groan. Seunghyun himself felt something akin to relief to have Jung Jae's thick cock inside of him. He actually liked the congressman very much although he had no illusions of any sort of close relationship forming between them. He enjoyed being intimate with him... feeling his naked flesh pressed against his own while his hips worked his cock in and out of him but he wanted none of the trappings of a romance. Jung Jae's face had a sheen of sweet upon it as he fought to remain in control of himself, looking down at Seunghyun's beautiful form beneath him. "You're gorgeous... do you know that?" Seunghyun reached up, mouth hanging open as that tingling sensation made its way through his body with every strike to his prostate. "Thank you... I do know that." Jung Jae smiled down at him as Seunghyun began stroking himself, lip caught between his teeth. The older man had seen that look before and he knew that it meant Seunghyun was close. Jung Jae increased his thrusting at that point feeling his own release hit him hard as his legs began to shudder... his entire body really. Seunghyun cried out beneath him as Jung Jae leaned heavily over the countertop gasping for air. This was the part he liked best... well second best. The part where Seunghyun would lie there... or sit depending on where they were... with that kitten smile upon his lips looking satisfied as hell. 

"Can I get you another cup of coffee?" Seunghyun shook his head as he stood from the sofa. He was redressed and looking just as put together as he had when he'd arrived earlier. "No thank you. I think I should be going. I had a wonderful afternoon. Thank you so much for lunch." Jung Jae rose from his seat as well. "You're most welcome. Seunghyun, I wanted to invite you to a luncheon I'm speaking at the day after tomorrow." Seunghyun tilted his head, raising a brow. "Jung Jae, do you really think that's wise? I was happy to contribute to your campaign anonymously, however don't you think..." Jung Jae interrupted him. "It's a luncheon for LGBTQ business owners. You do own an escort service, do you not?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes at him. "Technically I do, yes. Aren't you afraid what will happen if you're seen with the likes of me?" Jung Jae shook his head. "I'm already in office, what can they do? Besides, you and I are from the same neighborhood... same ethnic background and we're both gay." Seunghyun shook his head. "I'd better prepare Daesung for our new chef. You really are naive, aren't you?" Jung Jae helped him on with his coat. "I'm an eternal optimist. I also couldn't have gotten where I am without your support. Think about it and bring the girls as well. I'll text Daesung the details." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "I will think about it of course. I have to run, Seungri is downstairs. Thank you again." 

Seungri held the door open for Seunghyun then hopped into the driver's seat. "How was lunch?" Seunghyun was deep in thought, but stirred at the sound of Seungri's voice. "I'm sorry Seungri... what did you say?" Seungri glanced in the rear view mirror briefly as she drove. "I said... how was lunch? Is everything alright?" Seunghyun smiled over at her. "Oh... sorry... yes everything is fine. Lunch was very good. He made swordfish piccata. He's quite the chef actually." Seungri smiled as she drove along. "Really? What are the odds... a decent man who can cook." Seunghyun raised a brow as he stared at the back of her head. "I can also cook you know." Seungri nodded her head, giggling slightly. "I know and I didn't mean to imply that you were neither decent or a good cook. I was just saying that the congressman is quite a man. Not that you aren't." Seunghyun rolled his eyes now, looking out the window instead of at Seungri. "He is quite a man, yes. He's a little too idealistic at times but he means well I think. He wants me to attend a luncheon he's speaking at." Seungri raised a brow as she parked the car. "Will you go?" Seunghyun sighed, shaking his head. "I will not."


End file.
